


Lovesick

by Inhalethefandoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhalethefandoms/pseuds/Inhalethefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEADCANON WHATEVER- so karkat gets lovesick and and wants Dave to come over and Kar gets really affectionate and acts like a cat. This is my first fanfic so thx for reading xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> so lovesick is like when trolls get really lovey dovey and clinge to the one they are red/black/pale for

You are Dave Strider you are currently walking to karkats hive. BE PAST DAVE  
YOU HAVE SUCESSFULLY BECOME PAST DAVE! I think a congratulations is in order!  
You are currently jamming on your turntables and dropping sick beats the usual.  
You are soon interrupted by a notification from pesterchum! It's your good friend ? Karkat Vantas! You actually don't even know if Karkat likes you are hates you... You check the log  
[TG] hey  
[CG]HEY THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY WHEN I HAVE BEEN FRANTICALLY TRYING TOO "PESTER" YOU ALL DAY  
[CG] WELL ANYWAYS HEY  
[TG] yo so uh what did you want kitkat  
[CG] DO NOT CALL ME BY YOUR HUMAN CANDY  
[CG]BUT ANYWAYS STRIDER I NEED YOU TO COME OVER RIGHT NOW LIKE RIGHT RIGHT NOW.  
[TG] oh why is it an emergency ?  
[CG]YES PLEASE JUST COME OVER HERE ASSHOLE  
[TG] alright bro need me to bring anything?  
[CG] BRING YOUR SELF AND  
[TG] scooby snacks?  
[CG] WHAT.  
[TG] just kidding  
[CG]HA.HA.HA  
[TG] alright I'm coming over now  
[CG] OKAY  
Become Future Dave YOU ARE FAR TO BUSY TO BECOME FUTURE DAVE BECAUSE THERE IS A TROLL ON TOP OF YOU!  
You become current Dave. Before you can knock  
The door opens in a blink of an eye like he was waiting for you by the door before you can say anything Karkat is hugging you does he even know wh- you are interrupted of your thinking by a sound it sounds like IS THAT PURRING!?!?  
"ugh Kar? are you purring"  
"IM NOT ONE OF YOU HUMAN PETS BUT YES I CANT CONTROL MYSELF ASSHOLE JUST PET ME ALREADY"  
"uh alright bro"  
You begin to pet the troll and his purrs get louder you decide to pick the smol troll and bring him to the common area couch, the small troll lays in your lap like a cat.  
"um what now?"  
The troll doesn't answer and just nuzzles into your lap  
You then decided to try to touch his horns you have always wondered what happens when troll horns are touched Rose always said they are probaley really sensitive  
You decide to give it a try you slowly put one finger on the smol trolls nubby horns at that moment you heard the most adorable sound you have ever heard a small what sounded like a chirp but then loud purring started after you then put your whole hand on them and at that moment the small troll let out a loud moan WOH OKAY AT THAT MOMENT YOU KNEW YOU FUCKED UP BUT IN A GOOD WAY BECAUSE THAT MIGHT OF BEEN THE HOTTEST THING YOU EVER HEARD " okay wow bro" "D-DAVE UM IM SORRY" "it's okay bro just keep laying here"  
You then begin to run your finger down the trolls back the troll is still purring really loud... Then the troll started to lift his head up "hey what's wro-" you are interrupted by a mouth on your mouth, you then see how red karkats face is its so adorable right now who am I kidding he is adorable all the time "DAVE" "yeah man?" "I LOVE YOU" " I love you too" ~The End~


End file.
